


We Can't Forget April 3rd

by nerdypants



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, My kids being sweet to each other, i just love them ok, pidge's birthday, short lil thing for pidgeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypants/pseuds/nerdypants
Summary: Pidge's birthday!!!!





	We Can't Forget April 3rd

7 AM on a Tuesday, but Pidge didn’t care about time. Her day had begun four hours ago with the kind of racing heart that usually accompanied a double espresso, because it was  _ her birthday, holy shit! _  Following this excitement was a real double espresso, courtesy of her older brother Matt. This had less to do with psychic powers measuring when she would be awake and more to do with the week leading up to this day when Pidge had told him approximately thirty times that she’d be awake early, please provide coffee.

Now, they crouched over the almost-finished form of a sleek gray robot. Rover Junior had been their project for months, ever since the original Rover had been smashed by a couple of day-drinkers. The plan was to finish today, as a birthday accomplishment. A few hours before school, a few hours after, and Rover’d finally be operational. She smiled to herself at the thought, putting down the wire she’d been stripping and rubbing away an itch on her cheek.

Behind them, Pidge heard their parents walking down the basement steps. She turned, and the waffles they carried were practically shoved into her face. Good thing she’d pulled back, because the candle shoved into the maple syrup was already lit. Her family began to sing ‘Happy Birthday,’ though all three were choking down laughter once they’d gotten a good look at her face.

Pidge blew her candle out quickly and threw it at Matt’s face. He ducked. “What’s so funny?”

“Katie, you’ve got, um, a little something on your face there,” her mother said, covering her smile with her hand as if Pidge couldn’t see.

“Don’t care. Waffles now,” she announced, and dug in. Her parents produced three more plates of waffles from behind their backs and sat cross-legged on the basement floor beside their children. Pidge closed her eyes and tried to mimic the obnoxious way she remembered Lance eating food he liked. “MMMMmmmmm.”

Matt was louder. ‘MMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmm.”

“MMMMMMMMMMMMphmmhmmm.”

“Stop, stop that right now,” their mother interrupted with a snort and a poke to them both. “You two are gross. We’re eating, over here.”

“Hmmmmmphmmm?” Sam Holt groaned teasingly, leaning close to his wife and chewing as loud as he could. She laughed and pushed him away, and Pidge couldn’t help but grin. Her birthday was already perfect, with all four of them home. Matt and their dad almost always spent their at Garrison University, two hours away, but they’d taken the day off in her honor. She just wished she didn’t have to go to school, so she could see them more, but high school would wait for no one. 

Right on time, her school alarm blared from her phone. Pidge wolfed down the rest of her breakfast and her family followed her upstairs. She ducked into the bathroom to brush her teeth and made a face at the smears of machine grease along her cheekbone,jawline, and nose. A swipe from a makeup wipe from the package bought for this very reason took away the grease, and soon she had minty-fresh breath and was dressed for school. Her phone pinged a text alert, and she glanced over.

**hunk** : on my way

**pidge** : see u soon

Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, she tucked her phone into her sweatshirt pocket and headed to the door.

“Dying to get away?” her brother teased, tapping the bridge of her glasses so they slid down her nose. She pushed them back up and grimaced comically.

“Any chance you could get me out of going?”

“Any chance you could halt musical rehearsal so you wouldn’t miss anything?”

Pidge’s sarcastic puff of air ruffled her hair. “No chance in hell, then.”

“No chance in hell. Sorry, Pidge.”

Outside, a bright yellow VW Beetle pulled into the Holt driveway. Hunk waved from the driver’s seat, and Pidge stepped out the door with a yelled goodbye to her parents. Matt wished her a happy birthday once more on her way out, and she saluted the house in response before climbing into the shotgun seat. 

Hunk beamed at her and exclaimed, “Happy birthday!”

Behind her, Keith and Lance echoed him enthusiastically. Keith’s arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind her seat, holding her arms down, and Lance began to mess with her hair. She squirmed, but couldn’t get her arms free in time. The familiar weight of a plastic headband pinched her head, and Keith let her go to flip down the mirror built into the car’s visor. 

Perched on her head was a gold plastic tiara with sparkly green rhinestones, and on her shirt were two birthday stickers that Keith had somehow managed to slap on while keeping her still. Pidge bit her lip, self-conscious, but the way her friends glowed convinced her to smile as wide as she could and straighten the crown on her head. 

“Thanks, you guys!”

“We’re glad to do it, Pidgey,” Lance replied, and the other boys nodded in agreement.

Hunk parked his car, and Pidge realized they were already at the high school. The four of them left the car and headed into the school, with one embarassed birthday girl in the front. No wonder people were looking- her friends looked like an escort, with Keith and Lance flanking her on either side and Hunk following just close enough to accidentally step on the back of Lance’s shoe.

“Ow!”

“Sorry, buddy.”

Pidge had barely made it inside the school when someone collided with her, wrapping her in a hug. “Hi, Allura.”

“Happy birthday, Pidge!” The taller girl replied, squeezing Pidge once more before letting go. “Turn around.”

“What?”

Allura spun her and tugged on her backpack. Pidge craned her neck to see her friend tie a green birthday balloon to the strap. “Aw, thanks,” she grinned. The two of them started walking to Allura’s locker in the senior hall, so Pidge turned to make sure the boys were following. They were already gone.

“Let’s go this way first,” Allura said innocently, and pulled Pidge by the wrist into the sophomore hall where her locker was. There were the boys, running the opposite direction from her locker in hopes she wouldn’t see them.

Bright green streamers and photos covered the locker door. In the middle were the big group pictures, and her gaze caught on one at the very center. The photo was taken last week, when the group had gone to a waterpark hotel together for spring break. Shiro held the camera, mouth open to say “Smile!” Matt sat beside him on the hotel bed, an arm around Shiro’s waist. On the floor, leaning against the other hotel bed sat Lance, with Keith leaning back onto his chest. Allura and Hunk were in the middle of the floor, still holding the Chinese takeout they’d brought back to the room, and Pidge herself sat straight in the middle of it all. Every one of them beamed.

She pointed at the photo and laughed. “Look at these nerds.”

“I like this one,” Allura replied with a laugh, indicating a photo of the two of them with bright paint on their faces.

The warning bell rang, and the two waved goodbye. Because her friends were all seniors, she didn’t expect to see any of them again until rehearsal after school.

When all four burst into the cafeteria halfway through her lunch hour, she nearly spewed milk across her table. 

“What the hell are you guys doing here?” She asked incredulously as the other girls at the table giggled and scooched over to make room.

“We made you a birthday cake in Foods. Cinnamon, your favorite,” Hunk announced, setting said cake down before her. 

“Your teacher just let you?”

“We asked last week. We weren’t doing anything today anyways,” Keith shrugged. 

“Go on, try it so I can,” Lance joked, and two of the other sophomores at the table giggled to each other. What were their names? Pidge was pretty sure one of them could be Plaxum, one of Lance’s friends in the costume department for the musical, which would mean the other was Florona, her best friend.

Pidge realized her friends were still looking at her. “Thanks, you guys,” she grinned. “But how am I cutting this?”

Allura started to stand up. “I can get a plastic knife from the lunch-”

“I’ve got this,” Keith interrupted. He sat down beside Pidge and whispered, “Watch the security guards for me,” before stating to dig in his backpack. Before she could ask why, he pulled out a small keychain pocket knife. 

“Oh my God,” Allura breathed. “You can’t have those in school!”

Keith shrugged. “Came in handy, didn’t it?” Lance looked like he was going to pass out.

Pidge watched her friends bicker over the contraband as Keith cut the cake they’d made for her, and felt an odd sense of peace. It was nice to feel that everything could be absolutely and completely perfect.

Even for just one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is 3 days late (4 days late? Is it Saturday yet?), I never finish anything on time. See you again soon!


End file.
